Such a gas bag module should require a minimal construction space and be light in weight. Moreover, it should have a simple construction in order to permit a production thereof at low cost. Finally, the leakage losses are to be small when the gas bag is inflated in order to achieve an efficiency that is as high as possible.
It is the object of the invention to provide a cost-effective gas bag module of the aforementioned kind meeting the requirements stated.